Risks 115
by Still Waters
Summary: Finding Comfort in Distraction


**Okay. Here's the 'M' rated chapter between the chapters. Sometimes, you just need to be distracted for a little while. **

Risks 11.5

Nick continued holding her close, swaying gently as he whispered softly, assuring her that it was okay, that he was there for her, and that she was safe. Finally, her sobs subsided, but she stayed where she was, face buried in his chest, fingers knotted in the fabric of his shirt.

He reached over, picking up the bottle of shampoo, dumped a little in his hand, and gently started working the thick lather through her hair. His fingers massaged her scalp, drawing forth a small, contented sigh. After several minutes, he pulled the hand-held shower head down and rinsed the bubbles out. When she remained silent, he picked up the bar of soap and started lathering her back.

Finally, she spoke. "You do realize you're still dressed," she mumbled against his chest.

He grunted. "I was a lot more worried about you than I was about my clothes," he told her.

Her "Thank you," was barely audible.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked softly.

She shook her head, still not looking at him.

"Sometimes it can help," he pressed.

Pushing slightly away, she placed her hand over his mouth and finally looked up at him. The expression in her eyes was one that he hadn't seen before, one that he couldn't quite put a name to. "I don't want to talk, Nick. I don't want to think. I don't want to remember. I just want to feel loved right now. I want to feel your love. Will you do that for me?"

"I do love you," he told her, his hands coming up to frame her face. "Always, forever, no matter what."

While her lips claimed his, her hands went to work freeing him from his wet clothes. She pulled away briefly as she pulled his shirt over his head, then allowed it to fall to the floor of the shower with a wet splash. He braced his hand on the wall for balance as she made quick work of the zipper of his pants and he kicked them off.

As her hand grasped his newly freed erection, her lips slid down his neck, resting briefly at the warm spot where his pulse pounded. She smiled against his skin as she felt his heart rate increase.

"See what you do to me, babe," Nick asked, his voice husky.

Her response was to continue sliding her lips down his body, her teeth nipping lightly at his nipple as her hands maintained the gently pressure on his cock. His soft groan echoed in the enclosed space.

She pulled back, waiting until he opened his eye again. Their gazes locked, she dropped to her knees in front of him, her tongue darting out, teasing his manhood. He groaned again, leaning closer to her. With a smile, she parted her lips, taking his tip into her mouth and sucking lightly. Her hand came up, stroking his balls as she took more of him in, alternately stroking with her tongue on the underside and scraping the top with her teeth.

As she tasted the first sign of his release, he pulled out, leaning down to lift her to her feet. His mouth reclaimed her, his tongue plunging deep into her mouth as his hands grasped her thighs, lifting her and pressing her against the wall of the shower. She moaned as his hands stroked her thighs. His mouth left hers, but before she could protest, it found her breast, drawing her erect nipple between his teeth. As he suckled, she wrapped her legs tight around him, tilting her pelvis to rub herself against him.

"Please, Nick," she groaned.

"Please, what?" he teased, moving his lips to the sensitive skin behind her ear.

"Now," she ground out.

He shifted, positioning himself at her opening and finally allowing her to slide down onto his shaft. She tightened her hold on him as he drove in deeper. pressing her tight against the wall. His hands under her butt continued to support her as he pulled almost out, then plunged in again, her wetness making the movement smooth and easy.

"Is that what you want?" he whispered.

"Oh, yes," she hissed. "So good." Her fingers tightened, digging deeply into his back as fire coursed through her veins.

He continued his motion, his speed increasing as he felt her arching against him, her head thrown back until she finally tightened around him, his name a moan as he pushed one last time, releasing deep inside her. His mouth met hers again, capturing her groans of pleasure and mixing them with his own.

They stood there for several minutes, the hot water beating down on them as they simply enjoyed the feeling to of skin on skin, touching and being together. Finally, Maria lowered her feet to the shower floor, leaning back against the wall, eyes closed.

"Sure am glad there's plenty of hot water," she told him with a grin.

He pulled her hand to his lips, placing a kiss in the palm of her hand. "I's sure glad you keep your nails short," he commented, rubbing his shoulder where she had gripped him. "That certainly would have drawn blood."

"Difficult to handle a weapon while you're worrying about your manicure," she explained.

Nick brushed her hair back, gently kissing her forehead.

"Tired?" he asked her.

Still with her eyes closed, she nodded. "Exhausted."

"Tough day," he affirmed.

He picked up the bar of soap again, quickly lathering and rinsing his own body, then starting on hers. Her eyes opened in surprise as he ran his soapy hands up and down her arm. She started to reach for the soap, but he refused to surrender it.

"I've got it," he told her.

She continued leaning against the wall as his hands worked their magic, leaving her clean, but also completely relaxed.

"I may never move again," she mumbled with a relaxed smile.

Planting a gently kiss on her nose, he turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. drying himself. After fastening the towel around his waist. He grabbed another towel and stepped back into the enclosure and starting to dry Maria off as well. When he was finished, he guided her out of the shower, lifting her to sit on the counter.

He reached over and picked up her comb. "Let's see if I can do this."

With small laugh, she reached over and plucked it from his fingers. "Thanks, but I think I should handle this myself." She slid off the counter and turned to the mirror, running the comb through her hair. As she worked the tangles out, Nick moved to the bedroom and turned the covers down on the bed.

When she laid the comb down, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her into the bedroom, depositing her on the bed and pulling the covers up to her neck. She gave him a puzzled look.

"Don't you want to join me?"

"Do you want me to?" he asked.

In response, she threw the blankets back in invitation.

As he climbed in next to her, she turned her back to him, pressing herself into the curve of his body. He turned the lamp off, then wrapped his arms around her and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"I love you," he whispered softly.

She threaded her fingers through his, pulling his embrace tighter.

"Love you, too," she replied as she relaxed, allowing herself to drift off to sleep in the safety of his arms.

**Of course, sleep isn't always a safe escape when you're battling demons. Chapter 12 underway. Please let me know what you think of this. I really love reviews (Not so subtle hint) and really appreciated those who take the time and effort to post them. Really.**


End file.
